


now we’re blood brothers, a part of me will always live in you

by diazcest



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, diazcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazcest/pseuds/diazcest
Summary: They no longer belonged to the world. The world belonged to them.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Sean Diaz, Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Kudos: 48





	now we’re blood brothers, a part of me will always live in you

Daniel has a crush on Sean.

It’s an undeniable truth of his. The way his eyes linger on his big brother for a beat too long, the way his hands float shyly, hesitantly, above his skin, the way his ears soak in every word Sean has to offer - it all sends a shiver down Sean’s spine.

The way that now, despite himself, Sean is kissing and feeling on his baby brother. His lips are at first brushing tentatively against Daniel’s, a test of sorts. The younger Diaz is eager, grabbing onto Sean’s neck.

Sean has a thing for his Daniel.

It’s an undeniable truth of his, and it feels as natural as breathing.

♡

They wish that they could go back. 

Back to their home in Seattle, back to their friends, back to their father.

It was both a blessing and a curse. Losing everything bound them together, their traumatic experiences making a rigid bind.

”At least we’re together,” Sean would say. It was true - they had each other. But was it really enough?

It felt normal when they shared sleepy kisses and half-hearted whispered confessions of love beside the campfire. Both of them too young to understand what their words truly mean but having an unwavering faith in them.

How naive of them.

♡

They fuck for the first time in a motel room.

Sean could have never imagined this in a million years. Perhaps more. 

Daniel is pressed down onto the bed, fingers gripping the sheets. Tears still lingering from his earlier outburst, but the type of smile on his face was unmatched. 

He begs for more. He begs for his brother to drive into harder, faster, until he can’t take it anymore. He orgasms almost immediately when Sean wraps a hand around his little cock and squeezes.

They lay together afterwards, in the messy motel room, cuddled up together and thinking things that no children should think of.

♡

Daniel often wakes up crying, only to be pacified by soft kisses from Sean. He lies passively now in his older brother’s arm, occasional sniffles sounding.

”Are you okay now, enano? Do you... wanna talk about it?”

”No,” whimpers Daniel. He pouts like a little child. He _is_ a little child.

”Dan-“

”I hate it here,” admitted Daniel. “It sucks. It’s old and gross and dirty. I want dad.”

There was a pause. ”Yeah,” murmured Sean, voice far more empty than it should be at his age. He let out a stressed sigh. “That’s why we’re leaving tomorrow.”

Daniel perks up at that. He sniffles a final time and wipes his eyes. “Tomorrow?”

”Yeah.”

”Thank God,” the boy grumbles.

Sean smiles and rubs his little brother’s back as he falls asleep again.

♡

“I think-I think they know,” whispers Daniel nervously after their grandmother has finally left the room.

Sean bites his bottom lip. He swallows thickly and says, “You’re just being paranoid.” He didn’t have an ounce of faith in his words. He and Daniel both knew the truth.

”Grandma and grandpa keeps giving us weird looks,” Daniel noted, voice keen, sounding a bit like a begging dog. His eyes widen, and Sean can see tears line them. 

“Let’s just stop... doing stuff for now, okay?” suggests Sean, lowering his voice cautiously. “We have to lay low until we leave.”

”But it’s nice here,” whines Daniel. Sean sighs.

“We still need to get to Puerto Lobos, Daniel,” he firmly says.

Daniel frowns but doesn’t object.

♡

“I thought-thought we weren’t going to do this until we leave,” pants Daniel, nails curling into the covers. Their grandparents are out at church. He’s getting fucked hard by Sean.

”Can’t wait anymore,” moans Sean in a throaty way that shoots straight to Daniel’s dick.

”I like it when you make those noises,” admits Daniel shyly, not even understanding why. His touches of innocence drove Sean wild.

”Oh, yeah?” asks Sean teasingly. Before Daniel can respond, he gives as hard of a thrust as he can, knocking Daniel forward. The boy cries out and Sean groans loudly.

A few minutes later, they lay together in a collection of sweaty, exhausted limbs. As Daniel dozes off to sleep, Sean smirks and begins to clean the bedsheets.

♡

Sean could tell something is wrong with Daniel. It was his brotherly instinct.

Entering their tent, he found Daniel laying on his side, facing away. Sean frowned deeply. He approached his little brother, plopping himself down onto his own sleeping bag that rested right next to Daniel’s.

”Enano,” he says, “what’s wrong?”

Daniel scoffs. There was no other response.

”Daniel, dude, I cant make you feel better if you don’t tell me what’s bothering you.” Sean scoots closer to him and places a gentle hand on the boy’s side. He stiffens.

Finally, Daniel relents and murmurs, “ _Her_.”

”Her? What?”

“Are you going to make me say it?” whimpers Daniel. Sean could hear tears break through his voice.

”Dan-“

”Cassidy,” he mutters, sniffling.

”Oh,” Sean says flatly. He pauses and then asks, “What about her?”

”Nevermind,” whispers Daniel. Sean furrows his brows.

”Hey, enano-“

”I _said_ nevermind!” he snaps, pissed. “Shut up.”

Sean obeys.

♡

Sean peppered needy, eager kisses along the side of Daniel’s jaw. The boy sat there, unimpressed and stoic. It made Sean want to kill himself. His hand cupped Daniel’s cheek as he leaned away, admiring his brother.

”I can’t believe you replaced me with Finn. I’m your brother.” Sean’s voice was bitter, jealous.

”And you replaced me with Cassidy,” Daniel sneered, swatting Sean hand off.

Hurt flooded Sean. “Daniel, I didn’t-“

”You fucked her, didn’t you?” he snarled, so aggressive that it scared his brother.

”No!” exclaimed Sean. He was being honest. “I know she likes me, but I don’t like her.”

”Oh, yeah?” asked Daniel, voice sharp and unbelieving. “Why not? You said you loved her voice.”

”Because I love you, you _brat_.”

Daniel relaxed. He blinked a few times and looked at Sean sheepishly. He slipped back on his unbothered facade and shrugged. “Yeah, okay.”

He didn’t pull away when Sean kissed him this time.

♡

They were trying something new.

Daniel straddled Sean, bouncing motions fast but awkward. They were both pretty inexperienced, and Sean gripped Daniel’s hips harder than he should have. His younger brother didn’t complain, but it hurt. Yeah, it definitely hurt; this is what they call make up sex though, so it was perhaps fitting.

Sean came inside of Daniel. The boy huffed in annoyance and is quick to slide off him, muttering curse words underneath his breath. Sean snickered. “Sorry, enano.”

”You dick,” Daniel grumbled. 

“We could take a swim in the lake to get clean,” flirted Sean so casually. These words came naturally to him now. Any lingering guilt he had was no longer existing.

Daniel side-glanced him and wrinkled his nose. “Ugh, no thanks. Too fucking cold.”

But Daniel still padded to the water, knelt down, and used the water to clean himself.

♡

Sean had no problem passing the blame onto Finn for the heist. It didn’t matter anymore to him to try to keep up the facade of a friendship. All that mattered now was seeing Daniel again.

Daniel had run off. Sean was in a hospital. To be fair, Sean had told him to run if anything had went wrong. Run, he certainly did. He listened. Perhaps a bit too well.

But God, Sean missed him. He missed Daniel. More than anything else. More than his eye. He wanted to hold Daniel and tell him it was okay, even if everything was definitely not okay.

He could imagine Daniel feeling guilty over Sean’s eye. And Sean knew, of course, that he would tell Daniel, “ _It’s okay_.”

♡

Sean sees him. Sean manages to get him alone, even though it’s only for a month. He tries to kiss his brother in God’s house. 

Daniel dodges the kiss, mouth a firm line. “We can’t do that anymore, Sean.”

Sean blinks, like someone had just slapped him. “What?”

”It’s _wrong_.”

”No,” whispers Sean. “We-we’re brothers, enano. It’s-“

”Wrong,” Daniel cuts in. Sean can feel his mind imploding. This wasn’t his Daniel. His Daniel would never say stuff like this.

”Dan...”

”I’ll pray for you, Sean.” Sean would laugh if he wasn’t so messed up. He wanted to kill himself.

With that, Daniel leaves his brother alone.

♡

Sean’s woken up by lips on his cock. His stomach jolts from the hot pleasure. In the dark, he can make out Daniel. He wants to tell him to stop, that Karen is right there, only a few feet away, but he doesn’t. It’s been months, and this is a welcome surprise. He thought Daniel didn’t want to do this anymore. Thank God he was wrong, for once.

He focuses on trying not to moan. He gently curls his fingers in Daniel’s hair when he orgasms a few minutes later.

Daniel swallows every drop that goes into his mouth and then shamelessly wipes his mouth with his bare arm.

Sean whispers, “Daniel, I thought-“

”Shh,” his little brother cuts him off, slipping off the bed and heading towards the bathroom. He motions for Sean to follow him.

Sean obeys once again.

♡

Sean’s hands moved up and down Daniel’s cock, their lips hungrily interlocked. They sat together on the floor of the canyon.

“I love you, enano,” panted Sean when they separated. He kept working at Daniel’s dick, going faster.

”I lo-love you too,” whimpered Daniel, tears budding in his eyes. He tried not to look at Sean’s eyepatch but failed. _Sweet guilt_.

”It’s okay, enano. It’s not your fault,” assured Sean, even though that was a lie. He’d tell Daniel a million lies to protect him.

Daniel only moaned and mumbled softly, “O-okay.”

Daniel came in his brother’s hand a few moments later. He whined loudly, and Sean’s lips quirked upwards with fondness.

Daniel didn’t smile back. He only twisted his head to stare into the night sky.

♡

“You’re fucking sick. You’re disgusting,” spits Karen. She’s beyond mad. She’s beyond disgusted. She’s beyond every single negative emotion. She wants to kill Sean.

There was no excuse that the teenager could make. “You don’t understand,” he whispers simply.

”What don’t I understand? You’re molesting your own brother!” her voice raises. Sean cringes. He closes his eyes. _Molesting, molesting, molesting..._

”Mom, I started it,” Daniel tried to defend. His face was hot with embarrassment, not looking Karen in the eye out of guilt.

“Dan-“

”It doesn’t matter who started it,” stressed Karen. “It’s disgusting. It’s wrong. And I want Sean gone by tomorrow morning.”

Sean didn’t say anything else. Daniel’s eyes widened. “No!”

”He’s a rapi-“

”If he leaves, I’m leaving.” Sean looks to Daniel then. His heart swells at the sight of tears filling his little brother’s eyes.

Karen’s face turns soft, sympathetic. “Daniel, you can stay here. You’ll be safe here.”

All three of them knew that was not true.

Sean’s heart splintered when Daniel said, “Okay. I’ll stay.”

Sean blanched at the sudden change of heart. Karen look nothing short of relieved.

Sean was kicked out of the RV. He fell asleep in the dirty outside, mosquitos attacking his skin. He was too tired to care.

Until he was woken up by Daniel placing a rough kiss on his mouth. Sean gasped, startled, but his brother silenced him.

”Get up.”

Sean obeyed. He stood, knees trembling. He didn’t understand fully what was happening. He thought Daniel hated him.

“Show me your palm.”

Sean obeyed. He shakily extended his hand, exposing his palm to Daniel. The ten-year-old stroked the surface of his skin before laughing breathlessly and digging into his pocket. He pulled out a pair of car keys. Sean’s eyes widened.

“We’re going to Mexico. _Together_ ,” Daniel stated, a nearly maniac grin on his face.

He jangled the keys in front of Sean before dropping them into his brother’s palm. The two intertwined their fingers.

They’d be together forever.

♡

They made it across the border.

It wasn’t the happy, freeing moment they had been dreaming about for months. Daniel had just killed a bunch of people, no doubt traumatizing him. Sean had just watched him do that, finally understanding to the full extent of how capable his little brother really was.

But it didn’t change their love for each other.

They held hands the entire drive, only letting go of each other when a few hours later, they stopped at a little convenience store in a deserted area to use the restroom and shoplift some snacks. It gave them both déjà vu.

Daniel followed Sean into the bathroom, locking the door. He used his power to gently shove Sean against the wall, but Sean wasn’t scared. Daniel leaned up and Sean leaned down. They kissed for a long time. 

They really were going to be together forever.

♡

Their dad’s house was, like they both had an inkling it would be, completely trashed. A window was shattered, glass piling on the floor next to it. Newspapers, covered in mold, stuck to the ground, most already enveloped by the filthy floor that was caked with dirt. Furniture, a lot of it broken, was flipped over. The walls had been stained with some type of liquid. The smell was rancid.

”Oh man,” breathed Daniel. His nose wrinkled.

”Yeah,” Sean agreed.

But the most disturbing thing was the huge pool of dried, old blood. A bullet lie in the midst of it, a more than subtle hint to what had happened. The body, however, was nowhere to be found.

“Where’s the body?” he asked. Sean sighed.

”I don’t know, dude. Maybe they, you know, didn’t die.”

Daniel frowned deeply, thoughts dipping into worry. Sean side-glanced him before leaning into Daniel and pulling him close. He gently kissed his lips.

”It’ll be okay, enano. I promise.”

♡

“Are you happy?”

”You know that as long as I’m with you, I’m happy.”

”Do you actually mean that?”

”Yes. I do.”

Sean swallows. “Okay, then.”

Daniel smiles. Sean worries too much about him. “Take it easy, old man. I’m fine.”

Sean looked at him incredulously. “Dude, did you seriously just make an old joke?”

”Yeah, you’re like twenty-three right?” Daniel teases. He’s thirteen now and, of course, has only become more of a brat. Sean loves him for it anyways.

Sean sends him a playful glare. “I’m hardly twenty.”

“I know, I know.”

Daniel grins and leans up to kiss Sean.

♡

“Fuck,” groans Sean lowly. His hands are curled in his brother’s dark locks with a near death grip. Daniel doesn’t mind. He sucks his brother’s cock with all the sick love and adoration he can muster.

When Sean cums in his mouth, he swallows all of it. His big brother always looks at him like that’s the hottest thing ever when he does it, so he _does_ it. Simple.

Later, Sean fucks him, hard, over a worn car in the garage. Daniel doesn’t care about being quiet. He moans as loud as he can. This had been their routine for six years, since they got here. Nobody was going to ruin their enjoyment. They were blood brothers. They deserved happiness.

They no longer belonged to the world. The world belonged to them.


End file.
